After a relatively long period of slow development, implants are rapidly gaining popularity as an alternative to removable partial and complete dentures. The implants are more secure and less likely to irritate gums or harm adjacent natural teeth. The current popularity of dental implants is the outgrowth o the discovery that titanium is compatible with bone tissue when used in an implant. The phenomenon of "osseointegration" leads to a permanent anchor of the implant in the bone tissue of the patient.
In order to prevent peri-implant disease, regular maintenance of the implant system is essential. Most scientific evidence indicates that bacterial plaque is a principal pathogenic factor affecting implants. A correlation has been reported between inadequate plaque control and increased bone loss. Hence, sound hygiene measures for implant maintenance require a plaque-free environment around implants, teeth and prostheses.
The lingual surfaces of the abutment members of the implant pose a particular problem as far as plaque removal since they are not readily accessible and in order to clean these lingual surfaces, conventional yarns, floss or gauze must be brought into contact with the lingual surface and rubbed thereon. However, it is difficult to insert the cleaning article from the facial side and cross it around the lingual surface of the abutment member and retrieve the free end of the cleaning article at the opposite surface of the abutment member. This is particularly the case when the implants may be obscured by surrounding tissue or are actually lower than the surrounding tissue, making plaque removal very difficult with conventional materials.
A product is known in which a flat braided ribbon serving as a flossing agent is integrated at one end with a J-shaped member of self-sustaining shape made from a flexible material which is thinner than the ribbon. The J-shaped member serves as a means for guiding the braided ribbon around the lingual surface o an abutment member after which the braided ribbon is crossed over on the facial surface to wrap around the abutment member so that the abutment member can be cleaned by rubbing the ribbon thereon. Cleaning is effected by the ribbon, the J-shaped member serving no purpose after the ribbon is engaged around the abutment member.